


Her Empress

by Le_purple



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Butt Slapping, Dom/sub, Dream Bubble Sex (Homestuck), Dream Bubbles (Homestuck), F/F, Face Slapping, Finger Sucking, Impact Play, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Sexual Roleplay, Slapping, Spanking, Tentabulges (Homestuck), Trans Female Character, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: 'Servant girl' Rose Lalonde serves Feferi, her 'Empress'.
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Feferi Peixes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: HSCCS Promptfest 2020





	Her Empress

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [HSCCSPromptfest2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HSCCSPromptfest2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Feferi Peixes has access to several dream bubbles filled with memories of ornate golden thrones and sturdy metal shackles, and a fondness for having her bulge sucked by a willing, subservient lady. Thankfully, she happens to know Rose, a lady with a submissive streak a mile wide and a general enjoyment of Feferi's company. The two, predictably, end up coming to a mutually beneficial arrangement...  
> AKA, Rose and Feferi indulge in a roleplay where Rose is a lowly servant servicing her glamorous Empress.  
> Bondage a must, impact play always adored but not necessary. Trans Rose preferred but not required!

Feferi snapped her fingers, the many golden rings quietly clacking together as she did so. Obviously the 'Empress' could be decked out in no less but the finest of jewellery, gold loops embellished with all sorts of pink crystals covering her from her ankles to the crown on her head.  
"Your Empress is thirsty." She announced, barely able to contain her excitement.

There was the heavy jingle of chains as Rose made her way across the ornately tiled floor, footsteps small and rapid as she pulled the golden links stiff, the shackles binding her ankles not allowing her to move any quicker. In her hands were a bottle of fine wine and a goblet as ornate as her cuffs, and everything else in the dreambubble palace.

Feferi watched her with hungry eyes as she moved, the wait easily worth it for the view. She was wearing a tight, pink leotard and was dripping with almost as much gold as her mistress was, after all, The Empress couldn't have her faithful servant offending her eyes with a plain outfit. Rose still had her immaculate black lipstick on her pursed lips, and her hair tucked neatly back with a headband, but was given a new accessory among the usual embellishments; a golden collar, clasped around her neck with purple jewels and given a long chain as a leash, marking her as a belonging of the Empress, a merciful fate for a lowly human.

Even though her steps were small and maintained, Feferi could tell that the shackles weren't the only thing working against her, the large buttplug buried inside of her adding more difficulty to her movements as it pressed up against all the right places, her erect womanhood tenting against her leotard like it was going to tear through.

Rose stopped in front of Feferi and fumbled with the goblet and wine bottle before handing her the chalice, cuffs jingling quietly.

"Your wine, my Empr-" Feferi suddenly slapped her in the face, hard enough to leave a hot red mark along her cheek like her was still there, Rose still able to feel every embellished ring.

"Did I tell you to speak, servant girl?" She snarled, grabbing her leash and pulling her face close, Rose's glistening violet eyes oh-so innocently wide.

"No mistress-" Another slap, this one so hard it almost made her vision blurry, the girl dropping the wine bottle on the floor with a loud crack. Rose's hen twitched. She almost failed to keep up her act as she eagerly bit her lip in anticipation, holding her breath.

Suddenly she felt a buzz shoot right through her core, the buttplug that was nestled right against her prostate buzzing to life and making her gasp, a cute moan escaping her. Rose looked up at her Empress to see her holding up the remote which controlled the intensity of the vibrations.

"You got wine all over me," She hissed, yanking her leash again so sharply Rose though that she might choke. "What will you do to apologise?"

"I-" Rose found herself being struck again, buttplug buzzing on high for a few beautifully agonising seconds inside of her before humming back on low.

"What will you do to apologise?" She repeated, twinkle in her bright pink eyes.

Rose bit her cheek to hide her smile and got on her knees, Feferi still holding her leash firm. Moving her skirt aside, she pulled out Feferi's thick bulge, already wet with slime and curling at her touch. She had to use both hands to properly service her, slime rolling over her fingers which only just managed to fully wrap around Feferi's bulge, heart pounding in her petite chest as she began to rub up and down the monstrous tendril.

Her hands held the tapered tip in place as she leaned forward and took it in her mouth, looking up at Feferi as it already began to fill her up. Compared to the trolls own temperature, Rose's mouth felt like it was going to set her on fire, her hot wet maw eagerly sucking her and her slime down as far as her little human body could manage. _She made the cutest little noises while doing it too_ , Feferi thought, the girl letting out little squeaks of breath and moans as she tried to relax her throat enough to get more, get more of that delicious tendril inside of her.

"Oh _Empress~_ " She moaned, pulling away and planting kisses on the inside of Feferi's thigh and on her crotch, where she new she liked it best. "I wish I could take in more of your magnificent bulge~"

Feferi turned the vibrations on high and Rose let out an unrestrained moan, mind going blank, only able to rest her chin on the seat of the throne and let the buttplug stir up her insides from the rim of her ass to her sensitive prostate, cuffed hands planted on the floor between her legs as if she were a pet. She lifted Rose up by her collar and held her face close, watching her, tongue lolled out and eyes rolled back as her legs trembled.

"Tell me how much you love my bulge, slave." She commanded, dropping the vibrations just enough so that she could focus, and letting her get back on her knees so she could continue her work.

"Haah~ Oh? H-have I been demoted?" Rose remarked, her comment earning her another hard smack, a hot shiver spreading through her as her cheek reddening again.

"Y...your position doesn't matter. All you should care about is servicing your Empress' bulge."

"Oh you are _so_ right~" She crooned sweetly.

Rose leaned forwards and planted dozens of her hot, wet kisses up and down the slimy shaft, holding the bulge against her cheek with one hand and tracing around the base with her other, light moans humming from her throat with each kiss. She was gentle, and her lips and tongue were soft and warm, each deep caress of her lips making Feferi feel like she was in heaven, _especially with such a cutie doing it._

She grinned up at the troll with dazed eyes, her black lipstick messily smeared by pink slime across her cheek. It seemed like the vibrator was starting to get the better of her, the persistent hum wearing down her focus until her chest heaved and her breath shuddered. Rose took the tip in her mouth again, moaning as she forced as much of the length down her hot throat as she could, tongue swirling with it as she pulled it back as if she was making out with the tip of the bulge before once more taking it in.

Bobbing her head adorably as she struggled to force the tendril inside of her, Rose took her shackled hands and squeezed the bulge, slowly massaging it to make up for the places her mouth couldn't reach.

"I'm so _honoured_ to be the Empress' bulgeslut~" Rose moaned, a bubble of pink slime popping in her mouth. "Would her highness give me the pleasure of a reward for my work?"

"Have you earned it? You wouldn't want to cum before your Empress would you?"

Rose gave Feferi a pitiable and desperate look before slowly licking up her length and teasing the tip with her tongue, letting her hot breath tantalise the slime that covered her bulge, making her squeeze Rose's chain and the remote so hard it could shatter.  
She let out a whimper when Rose finally closed her lips around it and started sucking it down, struggling to not clamp her legs together and _squeal_ as the human girl practically squeezed the life out of her through her bulge, mouth working miracles wherever it went. Rose hungrily sucked the tip _hard_ before quickly pulling back, doing it again and again and again until Feferi felt like she was trying to directly suck her cum out, milking her, the troll upping the vibrations just in an attempt to get her to slow down.

Rose tensed up and _moaned_ around her bulge, Feferi feeling like the vibrator was around that instead of buzzing away in Rose's tender little ass, pulling the girl to the edge of cumming. She panted and squirmed but still kept that thick tendril in her mouth and almost reached the base, trying to breathe as she eagerly squeezed it with her throat.

"OOH~! Gggood... _girl~_ "

Feferi let her thick, creamy cum gush down Rose's throat, the girl trying her best to swallow it all before it inevitably burst back and filled her mouth, spewing out from her lips and covering her in the pink tinted slime. She pulled back and gasped for air, the heavy and flaccid tendril flopping out of her mouth, still leaking cum before she desperately sucked it out.

"Thank you f-for cumming, Empress. Now please, give this lowly servant her reward, please, let me cum~" Rose begged breathily, only half acting. Her hen was painfully stiff against the leotard and it felt like it was on fire.

"But look at you, disgraced, covered in my cum," Feferi cooed menacingly, grabbing her chin and gently turning the girls head side to side as if she was inspecting it. "Why you barely swallowed any of it! Naughty girls like you _must_ be punished!"

"Plea-anything-!" She slurred, feeling Feferi lower the vibrations until they were just whispers through her body.

"Shh...you know how you should speak in front of your Empress. Now, lay across my lap."

Rose stood up on shaking legs and before she knew it Feferi pulled her into place. Her crossed arms rested on one arm of the throne and the top of her thighs rested on the other, cuffed ankles in the air. Feferi began to caress up and down Rose's body in a way that made the sensitive girl shiver, hands passing over her hen and ass a few times. Rose was at a loss for words, cute moans and incoherent pleadings escaping her.

Feferi took her hands away and lifted one high before plunging it down and sharply smacking Rose's pert ass, the palm hitting the base of the buttplug and jutting it into her. Rose squealed and moaned at the same time and shuddered, feeling hot all over as her cheeks burned, plump ass prickling with that feeling as Feferi smacked her again, quicker and harder, the sound ringing out through the room.

With each slap Feferi upped the vibrations a little, the growing hum inside of her fighting against the rough, unrestrained pleasure of Feferi's firm hand, Rose knowing that her hard rings were sure to leave marks. It was amazing, the initial sting giving away to tingling heat over and over again as Feferi continued the unrelenting beating, the cuffs on her ankles jingling as her legs trembled.

"Oh god oh GOD~ So-clOSE~!" The cum covered human moaned, completely lost in the exquisite feeling that numbed her lower half.

"You need to ask for permission, servant!" Feferi commanded firmly, hooking the fingers of her free hand into Rose's soft, cum dripping mouth.

"Peahe~! Cah I cuh~?" She pleaded pathetically, toes curling as Feferi oh-so cruelly continued whacking her sore ass. "Peahe-ish sho guh~!"

"Good, good girl~"

Feferi curled her bulge against Rose's burning tip, the brisk slapping and the tingle it left, the frantic buzz of the vibrator against her prostate, the begging and the feeling of more goo soaking her crotch making her let out a loud, slurring moan as she came, everything becoming too much. Her entire body tensed up and her mind went white, her own cum finally dampening the already soiled pink of the leotard. She shook and squeaked as her orgasm crashed into her, drool dripping off of Feferi's fingers as her mouth was held open wide, half-lidded eyes rolled back so far the purple iris's vanished.

Feferi leaned down and gently kissed Rose on her flushed cheek, caressing it with her hand and feeling the heat.

"Now, what do you say~"

"Th-thangk you Empresh~!"

"Well, that was fun!" Feferi chirped, voice suddenly becoming so much lighter.

"Huuh~ Haahh.....yes, fun is...fun is definitely the right word."

**Author's Note:**

> Damn that was really fun to write! Hope ya liked it anon!


End file.
